List of Mobile Suit Gundam: Emerald Chronicles Characters
This is a list of characters for Mobile Suit Gundam: Emerald Memories. While the series has a whole new cast of original characters, two classic Gundam characters appear in the series. Protagonists Main characters Ash Kennedy Ash Kennedy is the main protagonist of Emerald Memories, as well as the pilot of the MKV-9052 ASO Gundam, and the brother of Elizabeth. In the beginning of the series, he starts out as a brash young man who developed a couple of temper tantrums during his time in the United Nations. He later left the United Nations, and joined Task Force 496. His life changed for the better after becoming a Newtype, an award for passing the Forced Evolution test. He was also awarded for saving his sister. Elizabeth Kennedy Elizabeth Kennedy is the female protagonist of Emerald Memories, as well as the pilot of the CTK-4029 Peace Gundam, and the sister of Ash. In the beginning of the series, she started out as a member of the Lightning Squad, who later turned out to be the antagonists of the series. She began to write postcards to her brother to check up on him, and to see if he's okay. After learning their true motives, she left the Lightning Squad. She later lived in her old home by herself, and started to worry deeply about her brother. Her brother later saved her life, and were tearfully reunited. She was later reffered to join Task Squad 496 by her brother, and greatfully accepted his offer to join. Saji Crossroad The secondary male lead of the series, originally from Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Saji makes his debut in Episode 6 of the series, and is based upon his appearance from Gundam 00 Season 1. He and Louise met the Kennedy siblings, and they quickly became friends with them after hearing that Ash saved Elizabeth's life. He also becomes the pilot of the ZGMF-0413 Strike Blade Zaku later on in the series. Louise Halevy The secondary female lead of the series, and Saji's girlfriend. She was originally from Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Louise makes her debut in Episode 6 of the series, and is based upon her appearance from Gundam 00 Season 1. She and Saji met the Kennedy siblings, and they quickly became friends with them after hearing that Ash saved Elizabeth's life. She also becomes the pilot of the ZGMF-0395 Blazing Freedom Zaku later on in the series. Task Squad 496 Jack Crawford Jack Crawford is the commander of Task Squad 496. Although he was never made a Newtype, he is known to work with Newtype pilots who are new to being Newtypes, as well as giving them information on how they can control their newfound powers. Serena Winston Serena Winston is an old friend of Jack, and an officer of Task Squad 496. Like Jack, she was never made a Newtype, but she helped him organize the Forced Evolution test to determine whether or not the pilot taking the test will be made a Newtype. She can also work with the newer Newtype pilots, as well as giving them information on how they can control their newfound powers. Jane Winston Jane Winston is an operator of Task Squad 496, and the sister of Serena. She is also a well-known story writer, winning the Oscars for her work on Confessions of a Zaku Pilot. Sean Crawford Sean Crawford is an officer of Task Squad 496. He is Jane's boyfriend, as well as Jack's brother. He is also a well-known comedian and actor, appearing in every stand up comedy show there is. He also won an oscar for his appearance in Love or Hate: The story of a teenage Blockhead. Sapphire City Council Amuro Ray The main protagonist of the original Mobile Suit Gundam and Char's Counterattack. Amuro mysteriously teleported into another timeline after saving the earth at the end of the Second Neo Zeon War. Bright Noa, his superior issued a search mission for him, but they have failed to find him. He was introduced in Episode 16 of Emerald Memories as the mentor of newcomer Gundam pilot, Ash Kennedy. His mentor-protege relationship with Ash improves during the course of the series. Lacus Clyne The female protagonist of Mobile Suit Gundam SEED and the sequel, Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. She disappeared after the conflict between PLANT and ZAFT, and was last seen in the offices of the Clyne Faction before being kidnapped. She was introduced in Episode 16 of Emerald Memories as the mentor of newcomer Gundam pilot, Elizabeth Kennedy. Like Amuro, her mentor-protege relationship with Elizabeth improves during the course of the series.